utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Shoohey
Shoohey (周平) is an with generally a high and slightly boyish voice and powerful, as seen in his cover of "Shiwa" . He can make his voice sound very compelling rockish, and therefore also mostly covers songs of the rock genre, also ranging into non VOCALOID and western songs. Aside from his rockish voice, he is also good at doing resonant screamo in his covers, which he often arranges within he songs. However he often needs help with the lyrics.Fairytale video He sometimes collaborates with the producer and musician Yonakiyasya (Fade Into Color) on arrange verisons of covers, where he does the vocals, while Yonakinasya does the instrumental, as well as featured in his albums. Shoohey also collaborated with some other producers on original songs and once even did a multi-cultural collaboration on an original song, "The Last To Fall" , with some YouTube singers all over the world, where he did the screams and illustration. Shoohey released an album on January 10, 2012 with him covering VOCAROCK songs. However, it is free for fownload here Shoohey is also an illustrator and mixer. Works in which he mixed or illustrated are in his second mylist. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Funny Party in the Fog (Released on May 08, 2011) # A World Of Impulse (Fade Into Color album) (Released on June 12, 2011) # This is the breath of my last (The anniversary of your death album) (Released on June 12, 2011) # Clover (Fade Into Color album) (Released on September 04, 2011) # Ghost and your Heart (Released on December 30, 2011) # Scapegoat (Sweet Relief album) (Released on February 05, 2012) # INNOCENCE (Fade Into Color album) (Released on April 28, 2012) # The Perverted World (Rice Records album) (Released on April 28, 2012) # Social Zombie (Rice Records album) (Released on July 08, 2012) List of covered songs (Alesana song) (2008.11.17) # "Kuusou Rumba Rap" (Rap-bit song) (2009.06.05) # "A Fact Of Life" (Fact song) (2009.08.06) # "Say Goodbye" (I Killed The Prom Queen song) (2009.08.19) # "Hey John, What's Your Name Again?" (The Devil Wears Prada song) (2009.10.09) # "Sorry, You're Not A Winner" (Enter Shikari song) (2010.06.06) # "Only One" (Yellowcard song) (2010.06.16) # "Uragiri no Yuuyake" (Durarara!! OP) (2010.06.24) # "Corruption Garden" (2010.07.18) # "NO, Thank You!" -Metalcore ver.- (K-ON! ED) (2010.08.26) # "HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD" (2010.09.08) # "Day of Newborn" (Original with Yonakiyasya) (2011.01.04) # "Some Like It Cold" (Hopes Die Last song) (2011.01.12) # "Leia" (2011.03.04) # "Angel Bullet" (2011.04.05) # "a tail of the wind" (2011.04.12) # "Between The Black And White" -Arrange ver.- (2011.04.19) # "WILL" (2011.05.03) # "Kaihou" (Liberation) (2011.05.08) # "Leia" -Vocal Remix ver.- (2011.05.10) # "Personacode" feat. Shoohey and MoroQ (2011.05.21) # "nothing but" (2011.06.20) # "Tengaku" (Heaven's Tune) (2011.06.27) # "Omoide Kakera" (Memory's Fragments) (2011.07.14) # "I'm alone" feat. Shoohey and Kuroba*clover (2011.07.23) # "A Fact Of Life" (FACT song) (2011.08.06) # "Chunk! No, Captain Chunk!" -Arrange ver.- (2011.08.11) # "PINKBALL RUSHHOUR (Medley)" -Picoreamo Arrange ver.- (2011.08.31) # "Aspirin" (2011.09.18) # "A REMINISCENCE" (Original with Keinoaza, Tagui and Kouki) feat. Shoohey and Megurine Luka (2011.10.10) # "Holography" feat. Shoohey and Tarachio (2011.10.13) # "Elephants" (Our Last Night song) (2011.10.24) # "New World" -English ver.- (2011.11.21) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Tho Breaths Walking) -Screamo ver.- feat. Shoohey and Yairi (2011.12.26) # "Ouka≠Invocation" (2012.01.20) # "The Victim" (Memphis May Fire song) (2012.01.31) # "Hito Yume Empty" (2012.02.06) # "Revolver" (2012.02.14) # "Joker Smiles." (2012.02.23) # "Terminal" (2012.03.20) # "magenta" (2012.04.14) # "KiLLiNG ME" -Arrange ver.- (SiM song) (2012.04.22) # "cry" (2012.05.04) # "Senkou⇔Frustration" (2012.05.10) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (2012.05.24) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptome" (2012.05.31) # "Reon" (2012.06.07) # "You Won't Be Missed" (Like Moths To Flames song) (2012.06.17) # "Sweet Sweet Cendrillon Drug" (2012.07.12) # "magenta" -remix- (2012.07.20) (YouTube only) # "Shinri×Иavigation" (2012.08.05) # "black flag" (2012.08.12) # "If" -English ver.- (2012.08.17) # "Overture" (Original with Caz) (2012.08.26) # "Yi Er Fanclub" (1, 2 Fanclub) (2012.08.31) # "Solitary Core" (2012.09.07) # "Fairytale" (2012.09.20) # "Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan" (Tokyo Cyber Detective Troupe) (2012.09.27) # "Jitter Doll" (2012.10.08) # "Usotsuki≦Simulation" (2012.10.31) # "The Last To Fall" (Original with Transhuman Cendrillon and David G. Dominguez.) feat. Shoohey, Len, Andi Kravljaca, Daniel Bernal, Alvaro Rodriguez and Mele3 (2012.11.24) # "Shiwa" (Winkle) (2012.12.28) # "Scarlet Letter" (ADESTRIA song) (2013.01.04) # "Tyrannophobia" (Original with Keinoaza and Kouki) (2013.02.01) }} Discography Gallery }} Trivia * He lives in Osaka. * In his Mylist, he states the genre of his covers. * He uses Cubase6.5, Neumann TLM102 and Cakewalk UA25-EX.Blog Profile * He seems to be friends with Anba.Tumblr Post * On a child of him was born.Shiwa video * He is married to illustrator Rei, who also illustrated some of his covers.Facebook info * He is a fan of Satou Shouji and INAZUMA.HIGHSCHOOL OF THE DEAD video * He likes Kagamine Rin.Tokyo Dennou Tantei Dan video * His favorite quotation is "Okomeken" (お米券).Facebook info * He can speak English. External links * Twitter * Blog * Nico Nico Seiga * Pixiv * Tumblr * Facebook * last.fm Category:Singers with Albums or Singles